


i want a little bit California, a little bit of London sky

by cherryraindrops



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mentions of smut but no actual smut, road trip au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4570197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryraindrops/pseuds/cherryraindrops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were forced onto this road trip by their marriage counselor, who insisted that in order to bring happiness and joy to their marriage again they needed to take a road trip around Australia. It was ridiculous, Luke knew that, considering it was going to solve absolutely nothing. It was also stupid that she thought this was going to be the thing to save them. The two of them, on the verge of a divorce, in a car together for two weeks, maybe more? It was a recipe for disaster. </p><p>Yet here he was, arms folded in the passenger seat of his and Ashton’s car, driving cross country on a road trip with the hope that maybe, just maybe, they would fall in love all over again. </p><p>He would be lying if he didn’t have the slightest bit of hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i want a little bit California, a little bit of London sky

**Author's Note:**

> So I have posted this before, but I wanted to re write a few things, add a bit to the story? Also changed the title because I can't get this new song out of my head. 
> 
> Title from Fly Away by 5sos
> 
> **I DO NOT GIVE ANYONE PERMISSION TO POST THIS ANYWHERE ELSE ******

They were forced onto this road trip by their marriage counselor, who insisted that in order to bring happiness and joy to their marriage again they needed to take a road trip around Australia. It was ridiculous, Luke knew that, considering it was going to solve absolutely nothing. It was also stupid that she thought this was going to be the thing to save them. The two of them, on the verge of a divorce, in a car together for two weeks, maybe more? It was a recipe for disaster. 

Yet here he was, arms folded in the passenger seat of his and Ashton’s car, driving cross country on a road trip with the hope that maybe, just maybe, they would fall in love all over again.

He would be lying if he didn’t have the slightest bit of hope.

They had been on the road for three hours and in those three hours they hadn’t spoken a word to each other. There really was nothing worth talking about, no sights to discuss that they hadn’t already seen. The volume of the car radio was turned down, Luke making out the sounds of what he thinks is Green Day but he can’t be too sure with how low the volume currently is. He makes a move to turn the music up and that’s what Ashton speaks.

“I like the silence.”

Luke has his hand hovering off the volume control, his eyes looking over at his husband. “Why?”

Ashton doesn’t turn to look at him, keeping his focus on the road ahead of them. “It’s relaxing, a nice change from how loud everything has been lately I guess.”

Luke removes his hand from the volume control and rests his hands in his lap. He wants to say something, but lately that has become more and more difficult. Everything he brings up always seemed to end with him and Ashton screaming at each other until their throats were raw and one of them was out the door to sleep at Michael and Calum’s. It had been going on for a year before their two friends had enough and forced them into counseling.

The first session was a rough one, consisting of Ashton and Luke talking over each other until the woman helping them, Ms. Cook, got them to calm down and talk with lower voices and one at a time. Luke felt like he was being treated like a child.

Session after session, Luke still felt like no process was being made. They went in every other day after work and both of them would just bicker and complain about the other. Luke still wondered how they let it get so bad, how they let themselves get like this. He remembers when they first fell in love in high school, both of them being young and reckless and falling for each other during music class. Ashton was a drummer, a good one at that, and Luke was a quiet kid that sat in the back.

_“You look lonely,” He heard a kid say to them, making him look up from where he was strumming silently to see honey curls and a friendly smile. “I’m Ashton, what’s your name?”_

_“Luke,” he had replied with a shy smile and after that Ashton would always sit with him during that class._

A month later they came into class holding hands and smiles so wide their faces could split in two. At Graduation they had two silver bands on their left hands, holding them up with their diplomas proudly.

Luke just wants to know what went wrong.

 

*

When it’s Luke’s turn to drive, it’s only an hour in when Ashton is jolted awake from his nap in the passenger seat. He opens his eyes and sees the night sky and headlights zooming past them and comes to notice that they are on the side of the road and Luke is not in the driver’s seat.

“Luke?” Ashton asked, unbuckling his seat belt and checking the backseat. He opens up the passenger side door and steps out onto the grass beside the road to see his husband attempting to put a tire on and failing. “Did we get a flat?”

Luke turns and sighs. “Yeah, must have ran over something back by the ‘Welcome to Adelaide’ sign or something.” He runs a hand through his blond hair and Ashton remembers how much he used to find the act so attractive. “I’m sorry for waking you up, I was hoping you’d be able to sleep through this.”

It’s the first time they are talking to each other without raising their voices and Ashton wants to savor it, but at the same time he’s terrified he is going to fuck it up.

“It’s alright,” Ashton assures him, crouching down to look at the tire. “Give me the tire iron please? You go get some sleep and I’ll finish this up.” He takes the tire iron from Luke’s grip and gets to work, ignoring Luke’s lingering. He tightens the bolt before looking up at his husband. “Seriously, you look exhausted and I know how bad your eyes are at night.”

Luke nods and gets into the passenger side, attempting to sleep. He feels a warmth in his chest as he looks out the window at his husband, who has finally fixed the tire and is coming to the driver’s side to get them to the hotel. He closes his eyes, tries to pretend he’s already dozed off when he notices Ashton looking at him fondly.

“I know I haven’t made an effort to tell you this enough, but I love you Luke.” he hears Ashton whisper as he starts the car and the warmth in his chest grows even more.

That’s the first ‘I love you’ Ashton has said to him in six months.

*

They arrive at the hotel only to learn that their reservations were gone, resulting in both of them having to sleep in their car at some RV park. Luke had yet to wake up after he actually fell asleep on the way to the hotel, leaving Ashton to figure out what to do for the night as far was where he was going to sleep.

He put the backseats down in their car, laying out some blankets they had packed and no matter how much he tossed and turned he could not fall asleep. It wasn’t that the backseat wasn’t uncomfortable (it was actually pretty comfy surprisingly), but Ashton noticed that whenever he turned to see which angle would work, he’d subconsciously reach out for his husband.

Despite how much they had been arguing, they still slept in the same bed. The nights they didn’t, Ashton couldn’t sleep. He would toss and turn all night, either too angry to sleep or crying to hard. He would grasp the sheets, the place where Luke’s body should be and tears would just bubble over and he’d end up sobbing himself to sleep.

Even then, all his dreams were nightmares.

 

Ashton finally couldn’t take it and moved across the backseat to the front, where Luke was fast asleep, mouth hanging open and little snores rose from his throat. Ashton didn’t want to wake him, he really didn’t. He looked so peaceful in his sleep and Ashton would hate to disrupt his dreams. If he was going to sleep at all though, he needed Luke with him, despite something inside him saying he needed to grow up and sleep without his soon to be ex-husband.

Those words were like a stab to the gut.

*

Ashton was honestly surprised the neighbors hadn’t called the cops yet. They had been screaming for hours now, each of them discovering something new they could yell at the other about. Ashton felt angry tears spilling down his cheeks, vision almost blurred as he continued to yell at Luke.

“I DON’T GIVE A SHIT!” He yelled, hands on his hips. “The fact that you are always coming home late shouldn’t be excused with drinking Luke! I’m getting real sick and tired of you coming home from ‘work’ with alcohol on your breath and-’ he stops, noticing something on his husband’s neck. "Is that lipstick?”

Luke rubs a hand over the spot. “What? No! I wouldn’t cheat on you Ashton!” He puts up his hand, where the red mark is smudged. “It’s paint!”

“Where the fuck were you painting?"

"The club was having a black light party, obviously in order to enjoy it more I had to get painted up.” He unbuttons his shirt and shows more paint spatters, including various hand prints in various colors.

Ashton bit down on his lip, imaging the stranger’s hand all over his love, marking him in ways only Ashton should be able to mark him. He can feel his jealousy bubbling, and he hates feeling this way. “You were out clubbing when you should have been here! Don’t you remember what today is Luke?” Judging off of Luke’s blank look, Ashton let out a frustrated yell. “It was our fucking anniversary! Do you not remember that five years ago today we got married?”

“It’s just a fifth anniversary Ash,” Luke scoffed, heading towards the stairs. “It’s nothing special. You celebrate the bigger ones, like tenth or twentieth.”

The words have finally rose to the surface, and before Ashton can even think them through they are being blurted out. “I don’t think we are gonna make it to a tenth Luke!”

Luke paused on the staircase, turning to face his husband with wide eyes. “W-What do you mean Ashton?”

Ashton took a deep breath. “I can’t handle you being gone late into the night and not telling me where you are. I can’t take it anymore Luke. I-” He sighs.

“I want a divorce.”

*

“Ash?”

It’s the end of their first week of their trip, and so far all it’s been is stiff conversations where the other has no idea what to say. They’ve managed to hold some civil conversations, though none of them seem to be what the other wants.

They don’t bring up the divorce or the fights.

“Yeah Lukey?” it’s strange, calling each other their pet names. They had been slowly getting into it again, after they spent the night at a hotel in Perth and slept curled up into each other. It was still strange and unfamiliar but they were easing into it. Both were scared to bring up anything that would lead to a fight, despite the fact that they really needed to.

He feels Luke scoot closer to him on the bed, resting his head into the nape of Ashton’s neck. They were currently at a hotel in Western Queensland, where they were resting up before the next few days drive to home. They had agreed to share a bed in hopes of it helping them grow closer and so far it’s just been them facing opposite sides and trying to figure out how to tell the other that is was awkward.

“I, um,” He can see Luke’s eyes in the dark, the blue bright and shining. “When was the last time we had sex?”

“Oh,” Ashton wasn’t so sure himself. It had to have been about six or seven months though. It had been an awfully long time since they’ve touched each other and while he had pushed the urges away in favor of staying angry he realized that wow, he really missed sex. “It’s been quite a while.”

He had hoped Luke would have dropped the subject, but he should have known better.

“Ash,” he hears Luke whisper as lips brush his neck. He can feel Luke’s half hard dick in his pajamas rubbing against his leg, and Ashton has to bite down on his lip to prevent a moan from slipping out of his mouth. “Can, um, can we?” Ashton stiffens, and just as Luke starts to regret asking, Ashton turns him around and places a large hand on the side of Luke’s face, a thumb stroking his cheekbone.

“Luke,” Ashton whispers in a low voice, and that’s when Luke leans forward and presses his lips to Ashton’s for the first time in six months.

If he was being honest with himself, Ashton had forgotten how wonderful sex with his husband was. He had forgotten every little noise Luke made when Ashton sucked on his neck or reached a certain spot. He had forgotten how Luke felt and it was everything all at once. He had missed this, truly, deeply missed this.

They spend the entire night like this, kissing each other sweetly and taking turns pleasuring the other. Luke almost sobs at the feeling of Ashton inside him once again and Ashton kisses each of the tears away, asking him continuously if he’s alright and if they should stop.

“No.” Luke replies, playing with Ashton’s hair as his husband’s thrusts continued. “Please don’t stop. I’m just overwhelmed is all.” He feels himself come undone and pants as Ashton still continues to thrust into him and place open mouth kisses all along Luke’s torso and neck.

When they wake up the next morning, wrapped up into each other, they laugh.

“I have missed you so much Lukey,” Ashton giggles, brushing a piece of blond hair that was stuck to his husband’s forehead away. “I have missed you far too much.”

Luke kisses him sweetly. “I’ve missed you too Ash. I’m so sorry about everything: the late nights, the yelling, and my constant disapproval of everything. I’m so sorry and…” He rests his forehead with Ashton’s. “I love you, okay? I will always love you Ashton Fletcher Irwin.”

“I love you too Luke Robert Irwin,” and Luke’s heart flutters at his name because that was the name he was supposed to have, he was destined to have that name for the rest of his life. “So fucking much.”

The rest of the road trip was almost like a rediscovery for them. Luke suddenly remembered that Ashton loved little souvenir shops and almost bought him every single thing in them. Ashton remembered Luke’s love for penguins and took him to an aquarium to see them swim around. He ended up buying a stuff penguin from some Build a Bear, kissing the heart and placing a voice box into it’s flipper. When Luke pressed it in the car as they were leaving, it was Ashton’s voice saying ‘I love you’

They felt like teenagers again, so in love and the feeling of them being against the world. Ashton was grateful for it.

*

“So,” Ms. Cook placed her legal pad onto the table next to her chair and crossed her legs. “I’m assuming the trip went well?”

Luke looked over at his husband, who lifted their joined hands up and kissed them. “You were right, that trip was exactly what we needed. That entire trip reminded me of why I fell in love with Ashton in the first place.”

Ms. Cook gave Luke a smile before turning to Ashton. “Your thoughts?”

“I got the chance to fall in love with my husband all over again,” Ashton squeezed Luke’s hand, a large smile growing on his face as Luke stroked his knuckles with his thumb. “Honestly, if it weren’t so expensive, I would take the trip again in a heartbeat and re live it all.”

That session was the last session they ever had. Afterwards they went home, where Ashton had run off to their room to come back with a folder full of papers. “Luke? I think I’m finally ready to sign these.”

Luke opened up the folder and his face broke out in the widest smile possible. “Ash, are you serious?”

Ashton nodded. “This was one of the reasons we fought, and I want to see you happy again. I think this is the first step to re building our marriage.” He plucked a pen out from the desk drawer and clicked it open. He signed his name neatly on the provided lines before passing it over to Luke, who signed it quickly, placing the pen down. He put the papers back into the folder and kissed the large title the folder had.

ADOPTION FORMS

“Come on,” Ashton said, holding his hand out for Luke to take. “Let’s go have some celebratory sex.” Luke laughed and took his husbands hand, both of them darting up the stairs towards their bedroom.  

It took them two weeks to fully fix their marriage, a year for the adoption to go through, but as Ashton saw Luke with their newborn son, singing to him softly in the nursery, Ashton knew that this was the man he was supposed to spend the rest of his life with.

He owed all his thanks to a road trip. 

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr at lucasashtons :)


End file.
